


The Non-Urbex Boy

by BoredArse



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cages, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Rope Bondage, femboy, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse
Summary: Originally Posted in July 2020 on deviantART https://www.deviantart.com/boredarse/art/The-Non-Urbex-Boy-848954168So I decided to mooch-I mean make a follow up with their consent to RopeBunnyDani's two part series "Urbex Boys." where my dear sweet Rory after being a lazyarse ends up having to look for them. Shame he's only gone and got himself into the same situation...let's just hope Dani can hold on for as long as their captor likes to, or else it'll be a golden shower for two femboys Nuu





	The Non-Urbex Boy

In his unconscious state his mind started to reclaim vague pieces of memories, waking up to a collection of texts from Dani, frantically rushing down the street, the ominous worn down building, the sound of metal and whimpers. Slowly he began to piece them together and remember what had happened.

Dani had invited him to go urban exploring or Urbexing as he’d called it, from the explanation he’d gotten Rory did feel it was somewhat redundant but the giddiness his friend had made him accept. The plan was for him, Dani and Sam to meet on the outskirts of town to travel to an abandon factory. Unfortunately Rory had overslept and by the time he’d woken up to, the collection of text messages from his friend showed he was extremely late.

After frantically bolted down every street whist raining apologies in the messages, he’d arrived at the deceptive building; he could still recall the lopsided warning sigh catching his gaze and the crackle of crushed broken glass under his feet chimed in his ears, the only way it seemed to get in was though the lower window on the door, the glass completely smashed leaving a gap to crawl through. Despite the abundance of “I’m sorry” he’d sent Dani never responded, at the time Rory was worried that he’d hurt his friends feelings and was being ghosted.

It wasn’t until he’d been waiting for so long that he’d began to worry that it was something more severe. From the earlier texts Dani and Sam had met and were on their way here, and the footprints that seemed to be left in the dust would indicate there was some recent activity. With the fear of his friend’s being in danger, Rory slipped his slim physic though the gap.

He could only remember snippets of his exploration, the long forgotten machines and equipment left to collect dust, pieces of the ceiling dangling by a thread and the crudely drawn penis on the wall of the officer. Soon there was the sound of something rattling; starting off faint and getting louder with each piece of memory until it lead him to a door. He stood in front of it for some time before building up that Scottish courage to swing it open, leading to him finding what was on the other side both relieving and shocking.

He’d found both Dani and Sam but not in the way he’d expected, both of them were completely naked with only their collars, their ankles were tied together with rope and though he couldn’t see their arms, it wasn’t farfetched to say they were bound behind their backs, They’d been placed into one of the rolling cages usually used for transporting stuff, Dani played upon the top shelf whist Sam sat under him. Rory also noticed the pink controller attached to the cage, the wire leading down to a place all too familiar to him.

Dani seemed to be struggling, whimpering a little as he clenched his legs as tightly as he could whist Sam seemed desperate to squash himself into one of the corners as much as possible before an immense look of relief filled his face when Rory came rushing in. The cell door had a chain and padlock stopping it from opening and the femboy’s feeble strength didn’t even make it budge, it seemed he would need a key to free his friends, though he didn’t remember if he’d ever found it.

The last thing he could remember was something yanking his body back, before the cloth giving off a pungent smell covered his mouth and nose, it was only for a second before suddenly going dark. At that point there was no more memories to recall, he’d caught up with everything that had happened and now it was time for him to wake up.

The feeling of his head bounding on something warm and squishy, mixed with the tingling sensation in his butt and a concerned tone by a familiar nearby voice was starting to pull Rory back. Half of body felt warm whist the other was oddly chilly, there was also some discomfort from his arms rubbing against his back and a tingling sensation going on down below.

It wasn’t long that he was fully awake and aware of the situation. Just like his friends he’d been stripped down and tied up, giving the same embarrassing treatment of a vibrator furiously vibrating against his prostate and crammed into the lower cage with Sam, forcing their bodies to press together and against the cold cage walls. Despite already being told there was no point Rory still tried to break free from his binds, from pulling to picking he struggled around in the vain attempt to even loosen them, even attempting to force the vibrator out of him. What took them an hour to realize only took him a few minutes; he was not getting out on his own strength.

He nestled his head back onto Sam’s shoulder, a small piece of comfort in their dire situation. The few questions that were still running though his mind didn’t matter so much now, all he could do was wait to be freed. On the plus side he’d found his friends and he’d been put in the same cell as a fellow feminine cutie-pie, snuggling up against him trying to make the most out of the situation, after all it didn’t seem like it could get any worse.

Until Dani cried out how desperate he was for a piss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted in July 2020 on deviantART https://www.deviantart.com/boredarse/art/The-Non-Urbex-Boy-848954168
> 
> So I decided to mooch-I mean make a follow up with their consent to RopeBunnyDani's two part series "Urbex Boys." where my dear sweet Rory after being a lazyarse ends up having to look for them. Shame he's only gone and got himself into the same situation...let's just hope Dani can hold on for as long as their captor likes to, or else it'll be a golden shower for two femboys Nuu


End file.
